


Twelve Days of Christmas

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Eating, Humor, M/M, Recipes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ is ready to commit murder. </p><p>Nothing beats Christmas in June.  Besides we were cheated out of the holidays with the show being cancelled.  I'm giving them holidays, damn-it.  LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

Twelve Days of Christmas  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Russ is ready to commit murder.   
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Bad language  
Word Count: 454 The recipes are not included in the word count as part of the story.

 

Milt was making Stuffed Green Peppers when Russ came through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

“I wanted to shoot someone today,” Russ shouted.

“Calm down, man. What happened?” Milt asked as he moved over to his lover’s side.

“All day at work, everyone was singing the Twelve Days of Christmas and if that wasn’t bad enough, on the drive home, I could hear people singing it along with their radios from their cars. Milt, I had my windows up. They wouldn’t shut up. I wanted to take my gun out and scare some people into shutting up. Then I had about ten minutes of peace and quiet and what happens? What do you think happened?” Russ asked.

“I can’t even guess, Russ. So, tell me what happened.”

“There were carolers in front of our house. Jesus, I can still hear the fucking song now. Don’t they know Jingle Bells or something like that? They’re making me insane,” Russ stated.

“Milt went over and shut the open window and said, “Better?”

“A little bit. I can still hear them. I have such a headache, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Go lie down for a half-hour or so. I’m making one of your favorites for dinner. Stuffed Green Peppers will make everything better, Russ.”

Russ leaned in and gave Milt a soft kiss. “Thank you for understanding Milt.”

“Go and relax and when you get up, it’ll be dinner time,” Milt said.

Milt busied himself in the kitchen and before long dinner was done. He set the table and called Russ to dinner. When Russ came in he was smiling again and in a much better mood. “Dinner smells great, Milt.”

“Thanks, sit down and eat,” Milt said.

Russ was about halfway through eating one of the peppers when he heard the dreaded song from outside the house again.

“I’m getting my gun, damn it.”

“Russ, calm down. Think of it as a love song. My true love gave to me, right?”

“I would never give you a partridge in a pear tree,” Russ barked.

“Ignore them and finish dinner. I made homemade apple dumplings for dessert,” Milt said.

“Okay, I’ll shut up if there are apple dumplings involved. Thanks, Milt.”

The singers finally left the block and Russ was a happy camper. Milt served him his dessert with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Russ was in heaven.

Once they were done, they cleaned off the table and began to do dishes. Milt was washing and Russ was drying. Suddenly, Milt started singing the Twelve Days of Christmas and Russ kissed him to shut him up.

All that could be heard from the house was laughter and love sounds.

The end

 

Stuffed Green Peppers

1 pound ground beef  
1 onion, chopped  
2 cups Minute Rice  
5 medium,round green peppers  
3 cups any kind jar spaghetti sauce  
shredded mozzarella cheese

Heat oven to 375 degrees.

Cut off tops of green peppers and clean seeds out. Boil in large pot for 5 minutes, or until peppers are a dull green, if desired. Alternatively, the peppers may simply be brushed with olive oil for a roasted effect.

Brown beef with onion. Add uncooked rice and 2 cups of spaghetti sauce.

Fill peppers with meat/rice mixture. Pour remaining cup of spaghetti sauce over peppers. Cover with aluminum foil and bake in a preheated 375°F for 25 minutes or until peppers are tender.

Remove foil and sprinkle with grated mozzarella cheese. Bake for another 10 minutes, uncovered, or until cheese is melted and bubbly.

Apple Dumplings

2 1/4 lb. tart cooking apples  
3/4 c. sugar  
1/4 tsp. ground ginger  
1 c. water  
2 tbsp. lemon juice  
1 c. biscuit mix  
1/3 c. milk  
1 tbsp. sugar mixed with 1/2 tsp. cinnamon  
Wash, pare, core and thinly slice the apples.

Place apples in a 12 inch skillet.

Add 3/4 cup sugar, ground ginger, water and lemon juice and stir well to combine.

In a small bowl, stir together the biscuit mix and milk just until mix is moistened.

Heat apple mixture to boiling. Drop dumpling mixture in 6 portions over apples. Simmer, uncovered, for 10 minutes.

Sprinkle with cinnamon and sugar. Cover and simmer until apples are tender and dumplings are cooked through, about 10 minutes longer.


End file.
